Love Hina Adventure Final Fantasy 7 stlye!
by Soulstealer777
Summary: Final fantasy 7 told the Love Hina way! Please R&R Version 2.0 (easier to read)
1. Default Chapter

Hina adventure Final Fantasy Style! by Soulstealer 777 AKA Charon "Lil' Horny" Dark  
  
Disk 1 Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Webster's dictionary definition- 1. A Statement that openly states that a person or organization does not own a title or name. 2. A statement to save one's ass from being raped by law suits.  
  
ahem I do not own Love Hina or Final fantasy. Their!!! I said it, Square Enix!!!!!!! Now stop harassing me and my CO-workers!!!!! And whoever keeps sending these free AOL trial disk... When I catch you i'm gonna kill you. Anyone whoever sent me a damned free AOL I swear to gawd when I catch you i'm gonna kill you!!!! sigh  
  
I got the idea for this fiction the other day when I beat final fantasy 7 for the 4th time. I kept thinking to myself how much cooler the game would be if it involved my favorite love hina characters.... So the following fic is the ff7 story line using love hina personalities. Also I encourage people who have not played ff7 to do so, It's a great game. However if you haven't an you like love hina I believe you'll still enjoy the story. If you read it and don't enjoy it, please tell me how I can improved through reviews.  
  
Our Fiction starts in space. Millions of planet and galaxy shine brightly as one of the stars falls out of the sky. On one planet, earth, A young woman with long black hair and a red dress holding a watermelon stands in an alley. She notices green energy leaking through the building she's standing next to. She slowly walks forward out of the alley. The sky is pitch black and people are going about their normal lives... Their normal tiny pitiful existence. Little do they know of the trials that their world will under go in the very near future...  
  
Else where. A train came to a screeching halt in front of a large complex. Two guards dressed in all blue holding machine guns were already in front of the train. Suddenly a woman and a man jumped off of the train and knocked out the two guards. Now a beautiful young women with long black hair that ran down her back wearing very er.... Samurai esc clothing and holding a Japanese came out of the train.   
  
"Hey ,newcomer! let's go!" She shouted back to the train as she and the others ran into the complex.  
  
Suddenly another young man with short brown hair and black glasses jumped from the train bearing an over-sized sword. He began to chase after the other but he suddenly cut off when two more guards jumped in his path. He quickly cut down both of them with ease dispite his weapons over-bearing size. He began his pursuit again until he caught up with his group, however the samurai girl had disappeared.   
  
"Wow! You used to be in SOLDIER all right! ...Not everyday ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE." The man said.   
  
His name was Hitani. The young women's name was Jesse. There was now another err umm... heftier man as well, Shirai.   
  
"SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing us in AVALANCHE?" Jesse asked with a note of concern in her voice.  
  
"Hold it Jesse. He WAS in SOLDIER. He quit them and now is one of us. Didn't catch your name..." Haitani continued.  
  
"uhh... Keitaro Urashima" The over sized sword baring hero of this fic.  
  
"Keitaro, eh? I'm..."  
  
" What the hell are you doing!? I thought I told you never to move in a group!" A voice interupted.  
  
The girl clad in samurai clothing ran in from nowhere.   
  
"Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it." She said.  
  
The gate opened and Jesse Wedge and Biggs ran inside.   
  
"Ex-SOLDIER... I don't trust you" She said with a cold stare.   
  
"heheh... Sorry?" Keitaro said nervously.   
  
"My name is Motoko Aoyama. Watch yourself..." She said as she ran into the reactor.  
  
"She's cute but she kind of scares me." Keitaro thought.   
  
He looked into the sky to see the reactor high above the rest of the city. Keitaro breathed a sigh and ran into the reactor. Deeper into the reactor, the party stopped in front of another gate. Jesse and Haitani quickly plugged into a control panel next to in and began trying to open it.   
  
"Is this your first time in a reactor?" Motoko asked Keitaro.   
  
"Not exactly, I did work for Shinra." Keitaro answered with a smile.   
  
"Mako energy is what keeps the planet alive. It's like the life and blood of earth... however Shinra keeps sucking it out with these weird machines." Motoko explained.   
  
"I'd like to hear more later. But we should hurry for now." Keitaro said.  
  
"You'll be traveling with me from now on" Motoko replied.   
  
Jesse and Haitani finally deciphered the door codes and the gate slid open. The group continued deeper into the reactor until they entered an elevator.   
  
"Little by little the reactors will drain the planet life, and eventually the planet will be destroyed." Motoko explained.   
  
"Your fighting to save the world?" Keitaro said.   
  
"The planets dying. If SOMEONE doesn't move to protect it then destruction will come in only a few years..." Motoko explained.   
  
Suddenly the elevator stopped suddenly causing Keitaro to fall forward on top of Motoko. Keitaro was stunned from the fall so he didn't realize the position he was in, however Motoko was more just shocked. In a matter of seconds her shock turned to anger   
  
"Die ex-SOLDIER!!!!!!!".   
  
She pulled out a Japanese sword and hit Keitaro with the end of the sheath causing him to collide with the ceiling of the elevator. The elevator came to another stop and Motoko casually walked out as Keitaro peeled from the ceiling and fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and chased after Motoko seemingly unhurt. Eventually Motoko and Keitaro reach the reactor core.   
  
"We're finally here. Perhaps we can do THIS without incident..." Motoko said.   
  
"sorry..." Keitaro said.   
  
"nevermind. Just plant the bomb" Motoko ordered.   
  
"I don't have much experience with bombs. Maybe you should plant it." Keitaro suggested.   
  
"What kind of mercenary are you?" Motoko said with and irritated voice.   
  
"Well actually this is my first field mission in a long time. Usually i'm just hired to push desk work" Keitaro explained.   
  
Motoko held her forehead in irritation.   
  
"just plant the damned bomb" She said angrily.   
  
"okay" Keitaro said as he kneeled down to the reactor core.   
  
Suddenly a strange ringing sound entered Keitaro's head.   
  
"Watch out! This isn't just a reactor!" A voice called.   
  
Keitaro regained his senses once again.   
  
"... Keitaro?" Motoko called out.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"What's wrong? Hurry up." Motoko ordered.   
  
"Okay, Sorry..." Keitaro said hastily as he quickly set the bomb.   
  
Suddenly an alarm sounded. Motoko quickly drew her weapon and took a fighting stance.   
  
"They come!" She said.   
  
Suddenly a huge mechanical guard scorpion appears. Keitaro quickly rushes to Motoko's side with his weapon drawn. Motoko quickly charges the machine.   
  
"Boulder cutting blade!" Motoko shouted as she fires and energy blast from her sword that completely engulfed the robot.   
  
However when the smoke cleared the robot was unscathed.   
  
"activating scan laser" The scorpion announced.   
  
"It appears that a frontal assault won't work on this one. Urashima, Distract it while I attack from behind." Motoko ordered.   
  
"Wait! Why do I have to... ahhuggg!!!" Keitaro was cut off by a laser assault from the scorpion.   
  
The scorpion began chasing Keitaro while still firing lasers form it's tail.   
  
"Ahhhh!!! Motoko, Hurry!!!!!!" Keitaro shouted still dodging lasers.   
  
Suddenly Motoko fell from the sky landing on top of the scorpion planting the sword in it's back. Electrical surges shot everywhere as Motoko quickly jumped off of the scorpion. The machine exploded sending scrap metal everywhere.   
  
"that thing's done" Motoko said.   
  
"ya know. The timer on the bomb is still running" Keitaro pointed out.   
  
"huh? really? How much time do we have?" Motoko asked.   
  
"about 30 seconds..." Keitaro said.   
  
"30 seconds!!! What the hell are we still standing around for!?!?!?!?" Motoko shouted.  
  
She and Keitaro began to exit the Reactor, However Keitaro noticed Jesse next to the gate.   
  
"Help. My leg is stuck!" She said.   
  
Keitaro quickly helped her out as she and Keitaro dashed out of the reactor. Outside they met Haitani, Shirai, who were already safely outside of the exploding reactor.   
  
"That should keep the planet going... At least a little bit longer." Haitani said.   
  
"yeah" Shirai agreed.   
  
"okay, let's get out of here. Everyone split up and rendezvous at the sector 8 station train." Motoko ordered as every one ran in different direction.   
  
"hey wait a sec..." Keitaro began.   
  
"If it's about you're money then it can wait until we get back to the base." Motoko said as she walked off.   
  
Keitaro took different route. 10 minutes later.   
  
"oh crap! I knew I should of followed someone. I'm completely lost..." Keitaro emitted to himself while still walking through hordes of people.   
  
Keitaro's stomach gave a tremendous growl.   
  
"damn. I haven't eaten since yesterday" Keitaro thought holding onto his stomach.  
  
Suddenly he crashed into a woman. A beautiful woman with long black hair and deep brown eyes... A tremendous chest... drools.   
  
"Ahhh... I'm so sorry" Keitaro said while helping her up.   
  
"No. I'm sorry. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going" She apologized.  
  
"Melons..." Keitaro said staring at the woman's chest.   
  
"huh?" She said cluelessly.   
  
Keitaro snapped out of his trance.   
  
"ohh umm...."   
  
He noticed she was holding a watermelon.   
  
"uh.. Watermelons, you don't see those very often around here." Keitaro said quickly.  
  
"nice save, Soulstealer..." Keitaro thought.   
  
Soulstealer gives Keitaro a thumbs up.   
  
"you like watermelons? There only a gil..." The woman said.   
  
Keitaro bought one. Suddenly another watermelon appeared in her hands.   
  
"what the!" Keitaro began.   
  
"It is final fantasy... I can hold as many of these things as I want without even having to look at it..." The woman explained.   
  
"I should be going now..." Keitaro said.   
  
"Have a good day" the lady said cheerfully as she walked away.   
  
Keitaro continued onward. Suddenly a bunch of Shinra guards appeared in front of him.   
  
"oh no!" Keitaro thought as he ran in the opposite direction.   
  
However their were a bunch of guards their too. They began to close in on him as Keitaro jumped off of a bridge onto a moving train. Meanwhile inside the train.   
  
"Keitaro never came" Shirai explained.   
  
"Keitaro... wonder if he was killed." Haitani added.   
  
"I don't think so." Motoko replied.   
  
"Keitaro......" Jesse thought.   
  
"Say do you think Keitaro's gonna fight till the end for AVALANCHE?" Shirai asked.   
  
"How the hell should I know!? Do I look like a mind reader? Maybe if you guys weren't such amateurs..." Motoko said angrily.   
  
"Hey Motoko! What about our money?" Shirai asked.   
  
Suddenly Motoko Unsheathed her sword and sheathed it again on the other side of her hip really quickly. The train behind them split in half. It was her way of showing she was pissed. It was probably because AVALANCHE didn't have much help now that Keitaro disappeared.   
  
"hehe... I guess now's not a good time?" Shirai said nervously.   
  
Suddenly the train door slid open and Keitaro jumped inside.   
  
"Keitaro!!" Everyone except Motoko said at the same time.   
  
"I'm a little late" Keitaro said with a smile.   
  
"Damn right you're late! You come waltzing in here like some action hero!" Motoko said angrily.   
  
"sorry... but I still made it." Keitaro explained.   
  
"(strong profanity)! Having everyone worried like that you don't give a damn about no one except yourself!" Motoko said angrily.   
  
"Were you worried about me, Motoko?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Wha!? Hell no!! in fact... that's coming out of your pay!?" Motoko said as she turned her head trying hide the fact that she was blushing.   
  
"Anyway!" Motoko said while standing up. "we're moving out. Let's go!" She said as she moved to the next train.   
  
"You were great back there" Shirai said as he moved to the next train.   
  
"heh heh... Keitaro! We'll do even better next time." He said as he followed the others.   
  
Jesse walked over to Keitaro.   
  
"Be careful I'll shut this. (shuts the door) Oh, Keitaro!! Your face is pitch-black...... (wiping Keitaro's face) There you go!! Say, thanks for helping me back there at the Reactor!" Jesse said blushing.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Keitaro said with a smile.   
  
He and Jesse moved onto the next train where Motoko was scarring away all the people by slashing around her sword. Motoko sheathed her blade and took a seat.   
  
"Last train out of Sector 8 Station. Last stop is Sector 7, Train Graveyard. Expected time of arrival is 12:23AM, Midgar Standard Time..." The conductor announced.   
  
"Hey, Keitaro. You want to look at this with me? It's a map of the Midgar Railing System. Let's look at it together. I'll explain it to you. I like this kinda stuff. Bombs and monitors... you know, flashy stuff. Okay, it's about to start. This is a complete model of city of Midgar. It's about 1/10000 scale. The top plate is about 50 meters above ground. A main support structure holds the plate up in the center, and there are other support structures built in each section... ...psst...whisper...whisper... (The No. 1 Reactor we blew up was in the northern section.) Then there's No. 2, No. 3 all the way up to the No. 8 Reactor. The 8 Reactors provide Midgar with electricity. Each town used to have a name, but no one in Midgar remembers them. Instead of names, we refer to them by numbered sectors. That's the kind of place this is. Phew..., this is next! Look. This is the route this train is on. The route spirals around the main support structure. We should be coming around the center area, right now. At each checkpoint, an ID sensor device is set up. It can check the identities and background on each and every passenger on the train by linking it up to the central data bank at Shinra Headquarters. whisper... whisper... (Anyone could tell that we look suspicious so we're using fake ID's. Speak of the devil... That light means that we're in the ID Security Check area.) ...whisper... whisper... (When the lights go off, you never know what kind of creeps'll come out.) ...anyhow, we're almost back now. That's a relief." Jesse explained (Man that was a pain to remember and type).   
  
"Look... you can see the surface now. This city don't have a day or night. If that plate weren't there... we could see the sky." Motoko explained.   
  
"A floating city... Pretty unsettling scenery." Keitaro replied.   
  
"The upper world... a city on a plate... It's because of that (strong profanity) pizza, that people underneath are suffering. And the city below is full of polluted air. On top of that, the Reactor keeps draining all of the energy." Motoko explained.   
  
"Why don't they move to the plate?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Probably because they don't have any money. Or, maybe... because they love their land, no matter how polluted it gets" Motoko answered.   
  
"I know... no one lives in the slums because they want to. It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it." Keitaro said.   
  
The train sped through the huge city of Midgar, The city with no sun... Eventually the train stopped and the party exited., and continued onward to the base. The 7th Hinata bar. In front of the bar.   
  
"Alright! This mission was a success everyone! but don't get cocky. The next explosion will make the first one look like nothing." Motoko explained.   
  
Every one except Keitaro walked inside the bar. Lot's of sword slashing could be heard a horde of people ran out of the bar. Motoko appeared again and sheathed her sword.   
  
"You can go in now Keitaro" She said.   
  
Keitaro entered the bar to see his childhood friend Naru Narusagawa. She had long red hair and light red eyes. Also there was a little girl. She had long blonde hair and looked very Dennis the menace like.   
  
"Sara! Aren't you going to say anything to Keitaro?" Naru asked.   
  
"Yeah. Your still alive you dork..." Sara said resentfully.   
  
"Whatever. Welcome, Keitaro. Did Motoko give you any trouble?" Naru asked.   
  
"No, she scared the hell out of me..." Keitaro said.   
  
"I should have known. You've always been intimidated by women." Naru said.   
  
Naru noticed that Keitaro had an a watermelon in his inventory.   
  
"A watermelon? You almost never see those here in the slums." Naru explained.   
  
"huh? this?" Keitaro said pulling out the melon.   
  
"You can keep it, Naru" Keitaro said handing the watermelon to her.   
  
"...For me? You shouldn't have. It looks delicious, maybe I should start serving them in the bar." Naru said with a smile.   
  
Keitaro smiled back. Motoko finally walks in.   
  
"welcome home, Motoko" Sara said cheerfully.   
  
"Are you okay, Motoko" Naru asked.   
  
"I'm fine." She said.   
  
Motoko walked over to a pinball machine in the corner of the bar.   
  
"Let's go. We're starting the meeting now." Motoko said to the group as she hit the pinball machine making it go underground like an elevator.   
  
Keitaro, Hitani, Shirai, and Jesse followed. In the basement.   
  
"Keitaro, There's something I want to ask you. Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" Motoko asked.   
  
"No way. I'm positive" Keitaro confirmed.   
  
"You seem pretty sure..." Motoko added.   
  
"If we were, I wouldn't be standing in front of you right now" Keitaro replied.   
  
Motoko stood up.   
  
"Don't think just because you were in soldier that your a badass" Motoko said angrily.  
  
Keitaro remained silent. Haitani tried to keep Motoko from charging Keitaro so Motoko Threw him into a wall.   
  
"Yeah, you're strong. Probably everyone in SOLDIER is. But don't forget that your skinny ass is working for AVALANCHE now! Don't get any ideas about joining with Shinra." Motoko said.   
  
Keitaro was growing irritated by Motoko's temper.   
  
"What are you talking about!? You asked me a question and I answered it!... That's all. I'm going upstairs, I want to talk about my money." Keitaro said angrily.   
  
He headed for the elevator but Naru came down.   
  
"Keitaro, wait" She began.   
  
"Let him go, Naru. It looks like he still misses Shinra" Motoko teased.   
  
"Shut up!" Keitaro said in outburst. "I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER! But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!" Keitaro shouted angrily as he went upstairs.   
  
Naru followed him. Motoko was ultra-pissed and began practicing her sword stroke pretending that it was Keitaro she was slicing.   
  
"Who the hell did he think he was. The planets dying and all he's worried about is money!? Screw him! We can take care of the rest of the reactors ourselves!" Motoko thought angrily.   
  
Keitaro was upstairs and preparing to leave.   
  
"Listen Keitaro, I'm asking you. Please join us." Naru begged.   
  
"I don't know that I could work with that angry tomboy for much longer..." Keitaro explained.   
  
"The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something." Naru explained.   
  
"Let Motoko handle it. I'm sure if she doesn't want the help then she doesn't need it." Keitaro said.   
  
"So! You're really leaving!? You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend!?" Naru asked angrily.   
  
"huh?... Sorry..." Keitaro said.   
  
"... you forgot our promise too, didn't you?" Naru asked.   
  
"What promise?" Keitaro replied.   
  
"What? You actually don't remember!?... It was 7 years ago..."   
  
[flash back].  
  
It was in a small town. Keitaro was a child. He was sitting on a water tower waiting for Naru. It was getting cold and he was beginning to wonder if she was even coming. Suddenly Naru appeared from behind the tower.   
  
"Sorry i'm late. Did you want to talk about something?" Naru asked.   
  
"Later this spring... I'm going to leave town for Midgar." Keitaro announced.   
  
"...All the boys are leaving town." Naru acknowledged.   
  
"But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!" Keitaro said.   
  
"Sephiroth... The One winged Angel Sephiroth. Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" Naru asked.   
  
"...I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while." Keitaro explained.   
  
"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" Naru asked.   
  
"I'll try." Keitaro replied.   
  
"Hey, why don't we make a promise?" Naru said. "They say that if 2 people get into Tokyo U together then... (Doh!!! Wrong promise folks.... Let me try again...) Promise me that if you become famous and i'm ever in a bind, you'll come to save me." Naru continued.   
  
"Huh?" Keitaro said confusedly.   
  
"Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once." Naru said.   
  
"huh?" Keitaro said again.   
  
"Come on--- Promise me---" Naru nagged.   
  
"Okay... I promise." Keitaro finally said [flash back end].   
  
"Do you remember now?" Naru asked.   
  
"I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep...... the promise." Keitaro said grimly.   
  
"But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER. So come on! You've got to keep your promise....." Naru nagged.   
  
Motoko came back upstairs on the elevator. "A promise is a promise, ex-soldier" She said as she threw Keitaro a small hand-sized sack.   
  
Keitaro opened it to find 1500 gil.   
  
"Thank you.... Do you have the next mission lined up. I'll do it for 3000" Keitaro said calmly.   
  
"Kei, Does that mean...!!" Naru began.   
  
"What!?" Motoko said.   
  
Naru walked over to Motoko.   
  
"We really need the help..." Naru whispered.   
  
"...but that money is for sara's education..." Motoko whispered.   
  
Motoko thought for a second.   
  
"2000" She said to Keitaro as she went back down the elevator.   
  
"Thank you, Keitaro" Naru said as she followed Motoko.  
  
The next morning Keitaro woke up in the basement. He proceeded to the main floor where Motoko was waiting for him.   
  
"Our next target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train." Motoko said as she exited the bar.   
  
Suddenly the elevator came from the basement with Naru. "Keitaro, I'm going this time too. Sara, watch the bar while i'm gone." Naru asked.   
  
"whatever..." Sara said from behind the counter still watching TV.   
  
Naru sighed then began outside. On the train Keitaro, Motoko, and Naru met up with Haitani, Shirai and Jesse. Motoko quickly used her sword to scare away almost all of the passengers except one man in a business suit.   
  
"This isn't a private train so we should split up." Motoko ordered.   
  
"...hoodlums again. God, don't I just have all the luck..." The man said as he took his seat.   
  
Unfortunately for him Motoko heard him.   
  
Did you say something?" Motoko asked.   
  
He remained silent. Motoko then walked up to him.   
  
"I asked if you said something?" Motoko said again. "Hmmm... looks like it got really empty all of the sudden" Motoko said.   
  
"What's goin' on DAMN! I...it's empty because of... g, guys like you..." The man said nervously.   
  
Motoko drew her blade and stabbed the seat cushion behind the man's head.   
  
"Y, Y, YIPES!! You... you've seen the news, right AVALANCHE says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would go to Midgar on a day like today." The man said nervously.   
  
"Your working for Shinra..." Motoko implied.   
  
"I'm not give in to violence... and I'm not giving you my seat either!" The man insisted.   
  
"Motoko!" Naru said.   
  
"Your a lucky (strong profanity)" Motoko said as she sheathed her blade.   
  
"So what do we do now?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"You seem really calm" Motoko said.   
  
The train began moving.   
  
"Seems like they just finished connecting the cars. We're finally leaving." Naru said.   
  
"So what's our next target?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Fine, I'll tell you" Motoko began. "Jesse's probably already told you, but there's a security checkpoint at the top plate. It's an ID scan system checking all of the trains." She continued.   
  
"Which Shinra is very proud of." Naru added.   
  
"We can't use our fake ID's anymore..." Motoko finished.   
  
"Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar lines. Arrival time at Sector 4 Station will be 11:45." The conductor announced.   
  
"That means we've got only three more minutes to the ID checkpoint." Naru explained.  
  
"Okay, In three minuets we jump off of the train. Got it?" Motoko asked.   
  
Suddenly the emergency lights began flashing.   
  
"What the hell!? The checkpoint was supposed to be further down.   
  
"Type A Security Alert!! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat!! Type A Security Alert!! Unidentified passengers confirmed... A search of all cars will be conducted!" The conductor announced.   
  
"What's happening?"   
  
"What going on?" Naru asked.   
  
Jesse came back.   
  
"We're in trouble, I'll explain later. Hurry! Get to the next car!" Jesse shouted.   
  
"Hell... Someone screwed up..." Motoko said.   
  
"Unidentified passengers located in Car#1 preparing for Lock Down." The conductor announced.   
  
"Let's get out of here..." Motoko shouted as she Naru, and Keitaro hurried to the next car.  
  
Shirai was waiting "they're gonna lock the door ma'am" He said.   
  
"Just run! Changing to plan 2" Jesse said.   
  
"Unidentified passengers located in Car#2 preparing for Lock Down." The conductor announced.   
  
Keitaro, Naru, and Motoko hurried to car#3.   
  
"Car#2 Locked Down Upgrading to Warning Level 3." The conductor announced.   
  
"Are we clear yet!?" Motoko asked.   
  
"Not yet. They're starting another check. If we're caught, we're done for! But, don't worry. If we move up the train, car by car, we should get past it!" Jesse explained.  
  
"Unidentified Passengers: Moving to front of Train Currently tracking location." The conductor announced.   
  
Naru, Motoko and Keitaro move to car#4.   
  
"How many time are we gonna have to do this?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Car#4 Locked Down Upgrading to Level 4 Warning." the conductor announced.   
  
"(strong profanity)!!" Motoko said.   
  
Finally our heroes moved to the front car. (I swear this is the last one).   
  
"Car#4 Locked Down Upgrading to maximum security alert!!" The conductor announced.  
  
"sigh We finally made it. Get ready to jump!" Motoko ordered.   
  
Naru began to hesitate jumping.   
  
"You're not getting scared NOW?" Motoko said.   
  
"Course not!" Naru shouted back.   
  
"Why did you come along in the first place?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Because..." Naru began.   
  
"We don't have time for this now! Just jump!" Motoko ordered.   
  
Naru took a deep breath then jumped.   
  
"Do you mind if I go first?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"As the leader I have to stay. Don't worry about me, just go. And be careful, it's only the beginning of the mission." Motoko ordered.   
  
"Motoko..." Keitaro said.   
  
Keitaro and Motoko both jumped off of the train and met up with Naru.   
  
"Okay, everything's going as planned. Don't let your guard down until we get to the reactor. So let's go, the reactor just down this tunnel" Motoko ordered.   
  
Our heroes move onward down the tunnel until they get to a path with lasers blocking the way.   
  
"Those light beams are the Shinra security sensors. We can't go any further." Keitaro explained.   
  
Then Motoko noticed a hole near the lasers.   
  
"We can enter through there" Motoko explains.   
  
"wow, that is one dark hole. It gives me the creeps. What do we do, Motoko?" Keitaro asked.   
  
"Go down" Motoko said simply.   
  
"You can't get scared NOW. What did you come along for in the first place?" Naru teased.   
  
"That's not funny..." Keitaro said.   
  
Eventually they go down the hole.   
  
"Sorry you guy. The hole train situation was my fault." Jesse apologized.   
  
"Don't worry about that now. The mission's still going..." Motoko said.   
  
"Thank you. The reactor core is just down this path. Good luck!" Jesse said.   
  
Our party finally made it to the reactor core. Keitaro prepared to set the bomb but a ringing sound echoed through his ears as he passed out. Keitaro began dreaming. In Keitaro's dream he saw Naru and her father lying on the ground, dead.   
  
"Papa... Sephiroth!? Sephiroth did this to you didn't he!? Sephiroth... SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything! I hate them all!" Naru shouted.   
  
Suddenly Keitaro came back to his senses.   
  
"Damn, Get a hold of yourself, Urashima." Motoko said.   
  
"Are you okay, Keitaro?" Naru asked.   
  
"Naru...".   
  
"huh?"   
  
"No... Nevermind. Let's hurry." Keitaro said.   
  
Keitaro quickly set the bomb.  
  
"it's done." Keitaro said.   
  
"Good. Let's go" Motoko said.   
  
The party headed out of the reactor core to be surrounded by Shinra soldiers.   
  
"a trap..." Motoko muttered.   
  
Keitaro noticed a big man with blonde hair wearing red business clothes.   
  
"President Shinra?" Naru said.   
  
"Why is the president here?" Motoko asked.   
  
"Hmm... So you all must be that... ...what was it?" The president said.   
  
"AVALANCHE You can remember that name on your way to hell!" Motoko shouted angrily.   
  
"Long time no see, president..." Keitaro said.   
  
"...Long time no see? Oh... you. You're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE. I knew you'd been exposed to Mako, from the look in your eyes... Tell me, traitor, what was your name?" The president ordered.   
  
"Keitaro Urashima!" He said as he drew his sword.   
  
"Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. Unless you become another Sephiroth. Yes, Sephiroth... He was brilliant. Perhaps too brilliant..." The president explained.   
  
"Grrr... Who cares!?!? This reactors about to blow and all of the others as well!!" Motoko shouted.   
  
"And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you..." The president implied.   
  
"Vermin? You call US vermin!?!?!? You are the one killing the planet!!!! If anything, YOUR the vermin and we're the exterminators!!" Motoko shouted as she pointed her sword at the president.   
  
"Motoko gets all the good lines..." Naru thought.   
  
"...You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me... I have a dinner I must attend." The president explained.   
  
"Don't give me that! I still have (Strong profanity) I want to say to you!!" Motoko shouted angrily.   
  
"But I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all." The president explained.   
  
Suddenly a hovery robot showed up.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Naru asked.   
  
"Meet 'Airbuster', a techno-soldier. Our Weapon Development Department created him. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use to us in future experiments." The president said.   
  
"Techno-Soldier?" Keitaro said.   
  
"Now then, if you'll excuse me." The president said as a helicopter scooped him up allowing him to escape.   
  
Suddenly the robot charged the party. Every dodged it attack. Suddenly Naru pulled out a hand gun and cocked it (Hey Hey Hey! Get your minds out of the gutter. I mean she pulled back the part of the gun that holds the barrel!).   
  
"A gun?" Keitaro said.   
  
"Yeah..." Naru said.   
  
"I didn't know you could use those..." Keitaro explained.   
  
"There's alot you don't know about me..." Naru said with a smile.   
  
"Watch out!!!" Motoko shouted as a laser hit the ground in front of Keitaro and Naru causing Keitaro to fall on top of Naru ( Keitaro: again with the cheap sexual tension?... Soulstealer: Don't you worry, there's gonna be alot of it heh heh heh...).   
  
"You choose now of all time to feel me up!? Die!!!!" Naru shouted as she punched Keitaro sending him flying into the Airbuster like a projectile.   
  
The robot stumbled back wards from the impact.   
  
"This is my chance..." Motoko thought.   
  
"Air splitting sword!!!" Motoko shouted as she shot an energy blast from her sword that caused the machine to began vibrating.   
  
"Danger Robinson! Danger!" It shouted as it exploded taking half of the bridge they were fighting on with it.   
  
Suddenly Keitaro was hanging off the edge of the bridge about 2000 feet from the ground. Naru and Motoko quickly ran to Keitaro.   
  
"It's gonna blow! Let's go, Naru!" Motoko ordered.   
  
"Motoko! Can't you help him!?!?!?" Naru asked.   
  
"...No... He's too far down and there's not enough time." She explained.   
  
"Keitaro! Please don't die! You can't die! There's still so much I want to tell you!" Naru shouted with tears falling down her cheeks.   
  
"I know, Naru" Keitaro said.   
  
"Are you going to be okay, Keitaro?" Motoko asked.   
  
"Can't... Hold on... Much... Longer... Motoko, hurry!!" Keitaro shouted.   
  
"Don't do that... There's nothing I can do for you. You'll have to do it yourself." Motoko explained.   
  
"Motoko...".   
  
"Good-bye, Keitaro..." Motoko said as she dragged Naru out of the reactor.   
  
Suddenly the reactor exploded knocking Keitaro off of the bridge.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hina adventure Final Fantasy Style! by Soulstealer 777 AKA Charon "Lil' Horny" Dark Disk 1 Chapter 2  
  
during the fic. there are words that are marked with astrics. Those are words some people may not understand so thier definitions are at the end of the fic... Kay this is chapter 2...... What'r you waiting for it's right there!  
  
"......You all right? ......Can you hear me?" A voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Keitaro replied.  
  
"Back then...... You could get by with just skinned knees......" The voice continued.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"What about now? Can you get up?" The voice asked.  
  
"What do you mean by 'back then'? Who the hell are you?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"......Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself now." The voice ordered.  
  
"......I'll give it a try." Keitaro answered.  
  
"Oh! it moved!" A women's voice said.  
  
"......How about that? Take it slow now. Little by little......" The voice said.  
  
"Hello, hello?" The women said.  
  
Keitaro woke up in a church with the watermelon girl from earlier.  
  
"you okay? This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. It suddenly fell on top of me. It really gave me a scare." The girl said happily.  
  
"I came crashing down?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"I think the roof and the watermelons must have broken your fall... Your really lucky." She continued.  
  
Keitaro looked around to see he was laying in a puddle of crushed watermelon.  
  
"Were these yours? I'm so sorry... I should go." Keitaro said standing up.  
  
"No, that's okay. The watermelons here are really resilient. They say you can't grow these anywhere in Midgar but they grow really rapidly here." She explained.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?" She continued.  
  
"Wha...." Keitaro began.  
  
He began to look closer at her face.  
  
"Oh yeah. You were the girl with the melons... I mean selling melons." Keitaro said.  
  
"Oh! I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my melons. Say, do you have any Materia?" She asked.  
  
"Me? well...... Just these." Keitaro said as he showed her the 'accidental perversion' and 'naru's wrath immortality' materia.  
  
"wow. I have materia too, but mine is special. It doesn't do anything." She explained.  
  
"Really? Perhaps you just don't know how to use it." Keitaro suggested.  
  
"I do...... it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it. It was my mother's......" She said as she passed out.  
  
Keitaro gasped and quickly ran to her side.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Keitaro said shaking her.  
  
Keitaro felt her pulse and didn't receive one.  
  
"oh no... is she dead? I'll have to revive her." Keitaro searched his inventory.  
  
"Damn! I don't have any pheonix downs... What do I do?... I'll have to perform CPR" Keitaro thought.  
  
Suddenly Keitaro began to press down on her chest and counting "1... 2... 3... please breath....".  
  
He felt for another pulse but came up short again.  
  
"There's only one thing to do..." Keitaro thought.  
  
He began to come closer to her face.  
  
"Here goes" he thought.  
  
Keitaro pressed his lips against her, however before he even began to blow in, the girl opened her eyes. Keitaro quickly jumped back.  
  
"Aren't you going ask me out first." She said playfully.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry! it was CPR I swear!!" Keitaro said.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just a little anemic that's all... But thank you anyway." She said with a smile.  
  
"ummm... Maybe I should walk you home." Keitaro suggested.  
  
"sure! I could use the company... just wait a sec while I check the watermelons." She said.  
  
She began checking the other watermelons around the church.  
  
"Just a little longer. Oh! Now that you mention it...... We don't know each other's names, do we? My name is...... I'm Mutsumi Otohime (I think that was her name)." She introduced herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Keitaro Urashima a local mercenary." Keitaro explained.  
  
"Oh! A jack of all trades." Mutsumi suggested.  
  
"Yeah sort of...." Keitaro began.  
  
Mutsumi began to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Nothing it's just that..." Mutsumi began.  
  
Suddenly the Turks member 'Spike Spiegal' walked in with three body guards (I don't own cowboy bebop). Mutsumi's normal look of happiness disappeared into a full on worry.  
  
"Ummm... Keitaro. Have you been a body guard?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"Well yeah, sure." Keitaro answered.  
  
"Then can you take me home?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"yeah... but it'll cost you later." Keitaro implied.  
  
"Well then, let's see...... How about if I go out with you once?" Mutsumi suggested.  
  
"Score!!" Keitaro thought.  
  
Keitaro walked over to Spike.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but...... You don't know me......?" Keitaro began.  
  
"......I know you." The voice in Keitaro's head said.  
  
"Oh yeah...... I know you. That uniform......" Keitaro continued.  
  
"Hey boss. This one's a little weird." One of the guards said.  
  
"Spike! Want him taken out?" the other guard asked.  
  
"Whatever..." Spike said.  
  
"Wait! Don't fight here... The exit is this way" Mutsumi said.  
  
Keitaro and Mutsumi went to the back.  
  
"They were...... Mako eyes." Spike muttered as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Capture the ancient." Spike ordered.  
  
Keitaro and Mutsumi finally made it to the upper level of the church.  
  
"There they are" Spike said.  
  
"Keitaro, he's..." Mutsumi began.  
  
"I know. There not gonna let up." Keitaro interupted.  
  
"What should we do?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"There's only one thing to do." Keitaro said as he jumped to the next platform. "Mutsumi! This way! I'll be your shield." Keitaro said.  
  
"Don't let her get away." Spike ordered.  
  
Suddenly the soldiers opened fire with their rifles. Suddenly the platform Mutsumi was standing on collapsed as she fell to the basement.  
  
"Mutsumi!!" Keitaro shouted.  
  
"Don't kill her, you idiots!!!" Spike shouted.  
  
"They shouldn't of put up a fight." One of the guards said.  
  
Spike sighed and lit another cigarette. Mutsumi landed on her feet but she was in direct position to be taken by Shinra. Suddenly one of the guards rushed Mutsumi.  
  
"Keitaro help!" She shouted.  
  
"Darn it!!" Keitaro thought.  
  
Suddenly a couple of barrels caught Keitaro's attention. Keitaro quickly rolled the barrels down the basement making them roll like a ball in a lucky shot board. When the barrels finally got to the bottom they hit each of the guards killing them instantly. Mutsumi quickly ran back up and met up with Keitaro.  
  
"This way, Mutsumi" Keitaro said.  
  
They finally made it to the roof of the church.  
  
"Oh no. It's looks like their looking for me again." Mutsumi said.  
  
"You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Nope" Mutsumi answered.  
  
"They're the Turks." Keitaro explained.  
  
"Huh?" Mutsumi said.  
  
"The Turks are an organization in Shinra. They scout for possible candidates for soldier." Keitaro explained.  
  
"Really? I thought they were trying kidnap me..." Mutsumi suggested.  
  
"They do alot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder..." Keitaro explained.  
  
"hmmm...". "But, why're they after you? There must be a reason, right?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"I don't think so... Maybe they want me to be in soldier." Mutsumi said.  
  
"Maybe they do.... Do you want to join?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Not really..." Mutsumi answered.  
  
"Let's go then" Keitaro said.  
  
Suddenly he began jumping from roof to roof.  
  
"Wait... Wait, I said!" Mutsumi called.  
  
Keitaro stopped for Mutsumi to catch up.  
  
"Puff... wheeze... Slow......down... Don't leave me......".  
  
"Are you okay? hmmm... I don't think they wanted you for soldier." Keitaro said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?... Keitaro, were you ever in soldier." Mutsumi asked.  
  
"...... ...I used to be. How did you guess?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"...Your eyes. They have a strange glow..." Mutsumi explained.  
  
"That's the sign of those who have been infused with Mako" Keitaro explained.  
  
"A mark of soldier. But, how did you know about that?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mutsumi answered.  
  
"You don't know?" Keitaro implied.  
  
"Exactly! Are you ready to go, Keitaro?"  
  
"sure. let's go".  
  
They finally made it off of the roofs and onto the streets.  
  
"we're almost there. My house is this way, hurry before that guy comes." Mutsumi ordered.  
  
Keitaro and Mutsumi finally made it to her house. This house was different from the rest of the slums. It sun was actually visible from there. The house was surrounded by gardens and trees, a rare site in the slums. Keitaro was suprised that it wasn't filled with stray cats and hobo's. Keitaro and Mutsumi hurried inside.  
  
"I'm, home mom. This is Keitaro. My bodyguard." Mutsumi announced.  
  
Mutsumi's mom, Haruka, Had medium black hair and brown (I think) eyes, and was wearing an apron.  
  
"Bodyguard huh? Did they follow you again? You should be careful when you go out..." Haruka nagged.  
  
"I'm okay. I had Keitaro with me." Mutsumi said cheerfully.  
  
"all right then. Don't get yourself killed." Haruka said.  
  
"Alright mom" Mutsumi said with a smile.  
  
She turned back to Keitaro.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" She asked.  
  
"Is sector 7 far from here? I need to go to Naru's bar." Keitaro said.  
  
"Naru.... Is that a girl?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"...Yes" Keitaro replied.  
  
"a girl.... friend?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"Not really..." Keitaro said blushing.  
  
"awww.... That's too bad." Mutsumi replied.  
  
"let's see... Sector7? I can show you the way..." Mutsumi said.  
  
"No, i'm fine. Besides I don't wanna put you in danger" Keitaro explained.  
  
"Forget about danger. You can't be safe anyway." Mutsumi said cheerfully.  
  
"huh?" Keitaro replied.  
  
"Mom! I'm taking Keitaro to sector 7. I'll be back in a little while." Mutsumi announced.  
  
"Huh? Okay but why don't you go tomorrow. It's getting late." Haruka explained.  
  
"Yeah. Your right." Mutsumi said.  
  
"well then go make the bed for your guest." Haruka ordered.  
  
They both went upstairs and Mutsumi showed Keitaro to his room.  
  
"You need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7. Sector 6 is a little dangerous so you'd better get some rest tonight. Goodnight, Keitaro."  
  
"Goodnight Mutsumi." Keitaro said.  
  
Mutsumi left for her room. Keitaro layed down in the bed.  
  
"She seems nice" A voice said.  
  
"yeah, but she's a little different." Keitaro thought.  
  
"You don't exactly have alot of experience with girls besides Naru."  
  
"Sure if you wanna call that experience." Keitaro replied.  
  
"I haven't slept in a bed like this since..." Keitaro thought while he fell asleep.  
  
In the dream Keitaro was lying in his old bed in his mom's house.  
  
"My, how you're grown. I'll bet the girls never leave you alone." His mom said.  
  
"I wish..." Keitaro replied. "  
  
"...I'm worried about you. There are a lot of temptations in the city... I'd feel a lot better if you just settled down and had a nice girlfriend." His mom explained.  
  
"I'll be okay." Keitaro said. Actually he wished the same thing.  
  
"You should have... an older girlfriend, one that'll take care of you. I think that would be the perfect type for you." His mom continued.  
  
"Maybe......" Keitaro said. Suddenly Keitaro woke up.  
  
The sun hadn't risen yet. He figured maybe he could leave now without alerting Mutsumi. He really didn't want to put her in any danger, that would be the last thing he needed. Cloud walks quietly down stairs and where Mutsumi was sitting underneath a heated table.  
  
"Good morning, Keitaro. You're up early." Mutsumi said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah I was uhhh... looking for the bathroom..." Keitaro said nervously.  
  
"back upstairs. 3rd door to your right." Mutsumi said.  
  
Keitaro proceeded to the bathroom where he found a small window.  
  
"I can't put Mutsumi in danger again." Keitaro thought as he attempted the climb out of the window... However he IS Keitaro so he trips and crashes in a pile of watermelons. Mutsumi quickly dashed outside.  
  
"Keitaro! Are you okay?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
Keitaro slowly stood up.  
  
"I'm fine..." Keitaro answered.  
  
"Since your okay, are you ready to go to sector 7 yet?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"Okay let's go." Keitaro confirmed.  
  
On their way to sector 7 they stop at a rundown playground.  
  
"The gate to sector 7 is over there." Mutsumi pointed out.  
  
"Thanks. I guess this is good-bye. You gonna be all right going home?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I can take you the rest of the way to sector 7" Mutsumi explained.  
  
Suddenly something caught Mutsumi's attention.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe this is still here!" Mutsumi running up to a Liddo-kun kiddy slide.  
  
She quickly climbed up from the back and sat at the top.  
  
"Keitaro! Over here!" She called. Keitaro joined her at the top.  
  
"Kei, What rank were in soldier." Mutsumi asked curiously.  
  
"hmmm.... I was..." Keitaro began.  
  
"first class" The voice in Keitaro's head said.  
  
"First class" Keitaro continued.  
  
"Wow. I had an old boyfriend that was in first class." Mutsumi said.  
  
"I may have known him... What was his name?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"It doesn't really matter" Mutsumi said.  
  
Suddenly the sector 7 gate opened with a cart with Naru on it dressed in an evening dress.  
  
"Huh? Naru!" Keitaro shouted.  
  
"That girl in the cart was Naru? Where was she going? She looked kind of odd..." Mutsumi said.  
  
Suddenly Mutsumi ran after the cart.  
  
"Mutsumi! Wait!" Keitaro shouted.  
  
Keitaro chased after her as well. Keitaro met with Mutsumi in the wall market.  
  
"This place is scary in a lot of ways. Especially for a girl. So we've got to find Naru fast." Mutsumi said.  
  
"We should ask around first." Keitaro decided.  
  
30 minutes later Mutsumi and Keitaro ended up at Don Corneo's mansion. At the front door was some sort of door bouncer guy.  
  
"This is Don Corneo's mansion. He's a big shot here in Wall Market. Listen, the Don's not interested in men. So just get the hell outta here. Hey, you got another cute one with you!?" The man asked.  
  
"I'll go in, Keitaro. I'll tell Naru about you." Mutsumi said.  
  
"Mutsumi! You DO know what kind of place this is, don't you...?" Keitaro exclaimed.  
  
"Well... Would you like to come in with me?" She asked.  
  
"Well being a man, that'll be pretty hard. Besides if I bust in there, it'll cause too much commotion. But, I just can't let you go in alone... Oh, man...... First... we need to find out if Naru's alright... What's so funny, Mutsumi?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"Well Keitaro... You could dress up like a girl..." Mutsumi suggested.  
  
"Wha!?!?" Keitaro replied.  
  
"Awww... You would make a cute girl, Keitaro. Hey, I've got a cute friend. just wait here." Mutsumi said to the man as she dragged away Keitaro.  
  
"Wait Mutsumi!! Let's talk about this first!" Keitaro shouted with Mutsumi still dragging him through the town.  
  
"You're worried about your friend Naru, right? Then you have to help her..." Mutsumi said dragging Keitaro into a clothing shop.  
  
Mutsumi located the sales woman.  
  
"Excuse me I'd like to by a dress..." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Umm, it might take a little time. Will that be all right?" The lady said.  
  
"Huh? Why? What's wrong?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"Well, my father, the owner, has been in a slump lately. You see, he makes all the dresses." The lady explained.  
  
"Oh well that's too bad. Sorry for wasting your time!" Keitaro said happily.  
  
"Where is your father?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"He's probably plastered at the bar." The girl answered.  
  
"What if we brought your father back here?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"Wha...." Keitaro began.  
  
"You'd help me bring him back?" She asked.  
  
"Sure! if it would get us a dress." Mutsumi said with a smile.  
  
"Crap...." Keitaro thought.  
  
"Really!? Please help my crazy old dad. I just don't know what to do anymore..." The lady said.  
  
"Okay! Let's go Keitaro.." Mutsumi said dragging him off again.  
  
They hurried to the bar where they saw one person taking lot's of alcohol deep to the head.  
  
"I'll go talk to him. Stay here, okay?" Mutsumi said as she walked up to the drunkenness old man.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the father of the girl at the Clothing Store?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"I own the Clothes shop... but I ain't your father." The man said with a drunkard tone of voice.  
  
A sweat drop rolled down Mutsumi's head.  
  
"ummmm.... My friend over there would like for you to make him some clothes." Mutsumi said pointing to Keitaro.  
  
The man looked over at Keitaro.  
  
"I don't make men's clothes. And I don't feel like makin' anything right now." The man said.  
  
"You know, Mister. He always said that just once, he'd like to dress up like a girl. So, that's why I wanted a cute dress for him..." Mutsumi said with a smile.  
  
"What! Well I kind of figured he was that way when you walked in here." He said looking at Keitaro in disbelieve.  
  
"Oh no... What the hell did Mutsumi tell him?" Keitaro thought to himself.  
  
"So will you make him one?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"...might be interesting. I was gettin' a little bored just makin' regular clothes." The man said.  
  
"Then you'll do it for us?" Mutsumi continued.  
  
"Yeah, all right. What kind of dress you want?" The man asked.  
  
"Something... That feels soft. And something... that shimmers." Mutsumi said.  
  
"Hmm, got it. Y'know I got a friend that has the same taste as him. I'll go talk to him." The man said.  
  
A little later Keitaro and Mutsumi head back to the clothing store.  
  
"Oh, you're here. It's ready. Go try it on." The owner said.  
  
Keitaro got the silk dress and breathed a heavy sigh. He went to the dressing room to try it on.  
  
"How? do you put this on?" Keitaro asked from behind the dressing room curtain.  
  
Mutsumi snuck a peek at Kei.  
  
"Hey! What'r you doing!?" Keitaro shouted.  
  
"hmmmm... He need's wig or something." Mutsumi said.  
  
"Umm, I thought you might, so I talked to my friend about getting one. You know the gym? You'll find a lot of people there like you. Go and talk to them." The man explained.  
  
" 'like you' " Keitaro repeated.  
  
"Don't worry about that. We've got pretty dress, now we just have to get the wig" Mutsumi said cheerfully.  
  
"My reputation is trashed." Keitaro thought.  
  
Our heroes head over to the gym where a bunch of muscular dudes are sparring and stuff. Mutsumi and Keitaro are confronted by a guy who shorter and less muscular than the rest, the gym owner.  
  
"You the one...... Who wants to be cute?" The owner asked.  
  
"Ahhh.... c,c,c cute?" Keitaro stammered.  
  
"Yes!" Mutsumi answered for him.  
  
"We came here about a wig..." She continued.  
  
"Yeah, I heard. But it'll cost ya." The owner said.  
  
Another 3 muscular guys came over.  
  
"Urrrrgh!!! Big Bro!! The only way you're gonna get cuter is if you can beat Big Bro!!" The first one implies.  
  
"That's right!" The next one agreed.  
  
"So, you've got to compete with us!" The third one added.  
  
"You're right. Let's play DDR" The owner said.  
  
(I do not own Dance Dance Revolution sigh)  
  
"DDR, Soulstealer?" Keitaro said.  
  
"That's right! No complaining!! Your a paid professional! And this is MY fanfic! And if I say DDR instead of those gay (strong profanity) squats then it's DDR!!!" I shouted.  
  
"okay okay!" Keitaro said.  
  
"All right! We'll beat you out of this gym!" The second guy said.  
  
"Wait a sec... Are you?" Keitaro began  
  
"the beautiful Bro" Mutsumi finished for him.  
  
"What? You didn't know? Always running around here sayin' Big Bro' this, Big Bro' that... Never mind that, come over here." He said to the first guy.  
  
Suddenly the owner pulls a rope hanging from the ceiling and a DDR Extreme machine falls from no where.  
  
"I'll explain the rules. You'll both play the song I select on heavy difficulty. At the end the person with the highest score wins." The owner explained.  
  
"I'm not going to lose. Big Bro's wig is MINE!!" The man said as he took his place on the machine.  
  
"Just be quiet... It's not fair for you to start right away. So, you want some practice?" He asked Keitaro.  
  
"No. I'm fine" Keitaro said stepping onto the machine.  
  
"Okay! the song is... The legend of Max!" He announced.  
  
For those of you that don't play DDR, The legend of Max is harshly difficult song, that's what makes it so much fun if you ask me but anyway, the song ended. The muscular dude and Keitaro were on the ground from exhaustion. The machine displayed their final ranks. Keitaro rolled over and showed a 'B'. The muscular guys score began to stop on 'AA' However it sped up again and landed on 'd'.  
  
"You're really something. Okay, I'm a man of my word, here you are." The owner said as he handed Keitaro a blonde wig.  
  
"Big Bro, I'm so mad, I'm so so so---mad!" The Muscular guy yelled.  
  
suddenly the owner punched the guy through the screen of the DDR.  
  
"Shut up! Don't cry, just because you lost!" The owner continued.  
  
"Uuuuhh, Bro's fists of steel cut to the bone!" The other guy said.  
  
Mutsumi and Keitaro hurry to the clothing shop.  
  
"Hurry up and change, Keitaro." Mutsumi said cheerfully.  
  
Keitaro pyched himself up.  
  
"Got to remember, this is for Naru. Okay... I'm ready." Keitaro said as he went into the dressing room.  
  
Keitaro came back out in a pretty blue dress and with long blonde hair. It's kinda hard for me to imagine too.  
  
"Hmm, not bad. This may be a new business for me." The owner said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Should we try it? Thanks for showing us something new. My father's got his motivation back now. So the dress in the house." His daughter said with a smile.  
  
Keitaro walked around the store a little.  
  
"Try to walk a little more like a girl, Keitara" Mutsumi said.  
  
"Keitara!?!?.... More like a girl... You mean like this..." Keitaro said as he stood with his hands together.  
  
"hee hee, You're sooo cute Keitara-chan! awwww.... I want one too... Do you have one that'll look good on me?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
The girl and her father checked behind the counter and each pulled out a dress.  
  
"How's this?" The girl asked.  
  
"How about that one?" The owner suggested.  
  
"Father, what are you talking about? This one's much better." The girl argued.  
  
"No, what are you saying? This one." The owner disagreed.  
  
Suddenly Mutsumi walked behind the counter and picked out one she wanted to try.  
  
"I want this one" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Huh?" The owner and his daughter said at the same time.  
  
"I'm going to go change. ......No peeking!" Mutsumi said with a wink.  
  
Mutsumi changed in the dressing room then came out in her new sexy black dress!  
  
"How do I look?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
Keitaro and the store owner were too busy drooling to answer her. The daughter noticed the store manager a punched in the back of his head leaving a huge lump.  
  
"You look great!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh yeah! Definitely, Mutsumi!" Keitaro said as he regained his sense, a little anyway.  
  
So Mutsumi and Keitara-chan head back to Don Corneo's mansion.  
  
"Damn! Your friend's hot, too! Come in, come in!!" The bouncer said.  
  
Both of our ladies headed inside.  
  
"Would you cut it out!" Keitaro shouted  
  
"Hahahahah! Okay, okay..." I said as I tried to make a serious face... but to no avail.  
  
"Hahahahahahah! okay, okay, i'm sorry. No more... Hahahahahahahahah... Okay, Okay.... Okay No more girls jokes" I promised while still chuckling.  
  
Another guy was waiting for them inside.  
  
"Hey, ladies. I'll go and let the Don know you're here. Wait here. Don't go wandering around..." The man said as he dashed off.  
  
"We'd better go find Naru now." Keitaro said.  
  
They looked around until they found a cellar like basement with Naru dressed up in a sexy red dress.  
  
"Naru? Nice to meet you. I'm Mutsumi. Keitaro's told me a lot about you." Mutsumi greeted her.  
  
"...And you are? Hey you're the one with Keitaro in the park..." Naru said.  
  
"Right" Mutsumi answered.  
  
"Ohhh..." Naru responded.  
  
"Don't worry. We just met. It's nothing." Mutsumi continued.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Don't worry'... about what? No, don't misunderstand. Keitaro and I grew up together. Nothing more." Naru explained.  
  
"Hey Keitaro! Your right! She's not your girlfriend, Keitaro" She said waving at Keitaro.  
  
"Keitaro?" Naru said.  
  
She began to look closer at the other girl in the room.  
  
"Keitaro!? snicker snicker "Hahahahah! Okay, okay..." Naru said as she tried to make a serious face.  
  
"Why are you dresses like that? Wait! What happened after you fell from the reactor." Naru asked.  
  
"sigh I'm dressed like this to help you, and i'm okay because Mutsumi helped me out..." Keitaro explained.  
  
"Oh... Mutsumi did." Naru said.  
  
"But anyway. Naru, What are you doing in a place like this?" Keitaro asked.  
  
"yeah ummm..." Naru began.  
  
"sorry. I'll just plug my ears" Mutsumi said moving to the other side of the room.  
  
"When we got back from the Number 5 reactor, there was this weird man. So Motoko caught him and sliced some information out of him. That's when the Don's name popped up. Motoko told me to leave the lech alone... But something's been bothering me." Naru explained.  
  
"So I made it here, but now I'm in a bind. Corneo is looking for a bride. Everyday, he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and then... ...and, well... Anyway, I have to be the girl ...or I'm out for tonight." Naru continued.  
  
"Sorry... but I overheard... if you know the three girls, there's no problem, right?" Mutsumi said.  
  
"Wait Mutsumi. You don't have to get involved." Keitaro said.  
  
"Then it's okay for ME to be in danger?" Naru suggested.  
  
"No that's not what I... Crap..." Keitaro said.  
  
"Is it all right?" Mutsumi asked.  
  
"Your more welcome if you want." Naru answered.  
  
"He---y!! It's time, ladies. The Don is waiting! I told you not to wander around... I tell ya, women nowadays... Hurry up, will ya!" The man called from the main room.  
  
"I probably don't need to ask but the other girl is...... Me...... right?" Keitara-chan... I mean Keitaro asked.  
  
"You're right, there was no need..." Naru answered.  
  
"Okay then... Let's go Girls!!!" Mutsumi said...  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Materia- Materia is a stone that posses magical properties. It can allow the user ceratin traits, the ability to cast ceratin spells and summons and many other things.  
  
Lucky shot- Lucky shot is a chinesse game I played in Shenmue 2 for X-box. It involves a large board with many pins. The object of the game is the drop a small ball from the top of the board so it lands in a certain space at the bottom of the board.  
  
DDR- DDR or Dance Dance Revolution Is an arcade game phenonmna that has already swept Japn and America. I'm tottaly addicted. In fact I was just playing in my livng room 30 miutes ago. 


	3. the fall of sector 7

Hina adventure Final Fantasy Style! by Soulstealer 777 AKA Charon "Lil'Horny" Dark

Disk 1 Chapter 3

It's been a while since I wrote a chapter. Haven't had time to play through the game with school and all... Depressing. At least I can get out this chapter 3 before people begin to forget about his one. Oh... that's right, they already have... Pathetic. Also thanks to everybody who reviewed this fic, I probably wouldn't of wrote anymore without you're imput and encouragement. I've rambled on long enough so here's chapter 3.

All characters and Idea's (except mine) belong to their respective owners

Characters

Keitaro Urashima (Keitara when he's dressed as a girl)

A former member of soldier. He has been forced to dress like a girl to sneak into Don Corneo's mansion to save his child hood friend, Naru. His weapon is the buster sword. (Big assed sword)

Mutsumi Otohime

A flower girl in the slums. Shinra has been looking for her for some odd reason, she hired Keitaro as her body guard to protect keep from being captured by Spike. Her weapon is light magic (she hasn't had a chance to fight yet)

Naru Narusagawa

Keitaro's childhood friend and member of avalanche. She met up with Keitaro and Mutsumi inside Don Corneo's mansion for answers to a plot being set up by Shinra. Her weapons are dual pistols (I don't know. I guess I always figured Naru would look so cool with guns).

Motoko Aoyama

Motoko is the short fused leader of a "terrorist" group called Avalanche who's objective is to save the planet from Shinra. Her weapon is the Japanese sword. (of course it had to be a sword)

A little later the man lead Keitara, Naru, and Mutsumi up to Don Corneo's room. "All right ladies! Line up in front of the Don!" He commanded. The girls did so. Keitaro was nervous and was sweating bullets because he was soo afraid of being caught... and being caught wearing a dress. He would never hear the end of this from Motoko or Sara. The don, a large man wearing bachelor clothes and stuff, energetically (hornily if you will) jumped from behind his desk.

"Hmmm! Good, splendid! Now, let's see... which girl should I choose? Hmm- - hmm---!" He said as he walked over to Naru.

"This one?" He question lecherously.

Then he moved on to Mutsumi.

"or this one?" He continued.

Suddenly Corneo looks at Keitrao, but Kei turns his face around. "Woo--hoo, I've made up my mind!! My choice for tonight is......" Corneo began.

Drum roll...

"This healthy looking girl!!" He says pointing at Keitara.

"No (strong profanity) way!" Keitaro thought.

"Hold on a sec.." Keitaro says. "uh.. I mean please wait!" He corrected himself.

"Woo-hoo! I love chickies who play hard-to-get! Yeowza! (to the second man) You can have the other ones! " Corneo exclaims.

"Yes, sir! Thank you sir!" The man says as he escorts Naru and Mutsumi out of the room.

"Well then, shall we go my pretty!? " Corneo exclaimed while dragging Keitaro to the bedroom.

"Why me!?!?!?!?!?!?" Keitaro thought with the sailor moon waterfall tears. In the bedroom.

"Ahh, we're finally alone... All right, pussycat... Come to daddy!! You're so cute, I never get tired of looking at you. Do you... like me, too?" Corneo asked.

"Heh, ummm......" Keitaro began.

"You don't like me? There... there isn't someone else, is there?" Corneo asked. Keitaro nodded modestly.

"Yes. Her name is Motoko." He admitted.

"Another chickie!? Interesting... Perhaps there could be hot three-way action... Wait a second... Motoko, that sounds familiar." Corneo implied.

"You know, she's one of the ones you were trying to find out about. You know, AVALANCHE...? " Keitaro explained.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. In Sector 7 in the slum... ...and how do YOU know that!? It doesn't matter. Come to papa!!!!" Corneo shouted as he dove for Keitaro. Keitaro quickly rolled out of the way.

"I can't take it anymore!!" Keitaro shouted as he threw off the girl clothes and revealing himself to not be wearing anything underneath.

"The hell!?!?!? A little help here!" He shouted.

"Fine..." I said. Keitaro was in full male attire.

"A man!? You tricked me!! Somebody get in here NOW!!" Corneo shouted.

"There's no one to help you now you lech!" Naru's voice shouted from the hall as the door flew off of it's latches hitting both Corneo and Kei in the head. Mutsumi and Naru ran in the room wearing their normal attire.

"You're the ones from before! Wh... what the hell's going on? " Corneo demanded.

"Silence you bastard. We're asking the questions now!" Naru said.

"Yes. For starters... How did you get the drapes in this mansion so nice?" Mutsumi asked. Anime-ish fallout.

"errr... I'LL be asking the questions anyway." Naru said. "What did your assistants find out? Talk! If you don't tell us..." Naru began.

"I'll tell every one that you're gay." Keitaro finished.

"No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!" Corneo pleaded.

"We're listening." Naru said.

"... I made 'em find out where the woman with the samurai sword was. But that's what I was ordered to do." Corneo answered.

"By who?" Naru asked.

"No--! If I told you that, I'd be killed! " Corneo said.

"Talk! If you don't tell us... " Naru began. Suddenly Mutsumi walked over to Corneo's PC.

"We'll delete all of your hentai..." Mutsumi threatened merrily.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah--! It was Heidegger of Shinra! Heidegger, the head of Public Safety Maintenance!" Corneo answered hastily.

"Heidegger..." Keitaro said.

"Did you say the Shinra!? What are they up to!? Talk! If you don't tell us... We'll have all the water in your plumbing replaced with... Mountain Dew... (duhn duhn duhn----)" Naru threatened as a bolt of lighting flashed behind her. Corneo let out a blood curdling girlish scream.

"...You're serious, aren't you... ...ohboy, ohboy, ohboy. ...I'm not fooling around here either, you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called AVALANCHE, and want to infiltrate their hideout. And they're really going to crush them... literally, by breaking the support holding up the plate above them." He explained.

"Break the support!?" Naru questioned.

"You know what's going to happen? The plate'll go PING and everything's gonna go BAMMM!! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 Slums... I'm just glad it's not here in Sector 6." Corneo explained.

"They're going to destroy the sector 7 slums. Keitaro, we've got to go there." Naru insisted.

"Of course" Keitaro confirmed.

"Just a second!" Corneo said.

"We don't have time for you" Keitaro said.

"No wait, it'll only take a second. How do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?" Corneo asked.

"What should I do now, Naru? I never got this question right during Final fantasy 7." Keitaro explained.

"C'mon Keitaro. The answer is... They're sure they'll win" Naru said.

"Woo-hoo! Right!" Corneo confirmed as he pulled a lever next to his bed that sent our heroes falling down a trap door. Mean while at Shinra headquarters "How are the preparations going?" President Shirnra asked.

"Ha, ha, ha! Smoothly, very smoothly! I assigned the Bebop to this." Heidegger answered.

"Wait a sec prez. Is this really necessary to kill a small terrorist group. Things have been so--- boring around here without them to cause trouble." Kitsune explained.

"Konno, are you drunk? Wait a second. Do you want out?" The president asked.

"yes and no." Kitsune answered both questions. "Besides... isn't the mayor against this?" Kitsune asked.

"Mayor? He just sits in this building all day feeding his face! You still call that a Mayor? Now if you'll excuse me sir!" Heidegger said as he left the room.

"(to Kitsune) You're hammered. Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere to sober up. (to himself) We'll destroy Sector 7 and report that AVALANCHE did it. Then we'll send in the rescue operation care of Shinra, Inc. ...Heh, heh, heh... This is perfect." The president said.

"I'm drunk, not deaf." Kitsune said.

"My mistake" The president said with an embarrassed expression. Back to our heroes Keitaro woke up in the city sewers. Eventually his blurry vision regulated and he found the strength to stand up. In the corner of his eyes he saw Naru then rushed over to her. "Naru! Are you okay?" Keitaro asked. Naru came back to consciousness.

"I'm... I'm fi... covered in (strong profanity)." Naru replied as Keitaro helped her to her feet. Suddenly he noticed Mutsumi face down drowning in the shallow sewer water.

"Oh no! Mutsumi!" He called as he rushed over to her. a wave of jealousy washed over Naru. Keitaro picked Mutsumi out of the sewer water. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine thank you, Keitaro. You're so good to me" Mutsumi said.

"Can we get out of here now?" Naru asked.

"Sure" Keitaro said. Suddenly a huge sewer monster appeared from no where. Before the party even has time to react the monster hits the party with a tremendous tidal wave of sewer water. The entire party who was completely grounded, stood up. Suddenly Keitaro noticed that the room got really hot. He looked over to see flames surrounding a pissed Naru. "It's her limit break! Mutsumi, Run!" He shouted as he grabbed Mutsumi and climbed out of the hole. A few seconds later a bunch of monstrous cries were heard form the sewers, and another few seconds later Naru climbed out of the sewer covered in blood and holding her pistols.

"Naru-San?" Mutsumi said.

"This sucks!!! I wanna go home and take a shower..." Naru said.

"What about AVALANCHE?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh No! I totally forgot! We have to go help them." Naru said as she began running for the slums. Naru and Co. made it to the pillar holding up the plate. "It's still standing." Naru said.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah! It sound like they're celebrating new years." Mutsumi said.

"Could she really be this dimwitted" Naru thought.

"Those aren't fireworks, Mutsumi. It's gun fire." Keitaro exclaimed. Suddenly Shirai's body dropped in front of the party. The startled Keitaro jumped into Naru's arms. Naru simply threw him like a projectile. She continued to walk over to Shirai.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked. Shirai coughed.

"I'm not gonna make it... but only if I could just..." He began.

"If you could just what?" Naru asked. Suddenly she felt something on her breast. She looked down to see Shirai was groping her. "Bastard!" Naru shouted as she punched him in the skull therefore crushing his head.

"You have an anger problem, Naru" Keitaro implied.

"What are you talking about?" Naru asked cluelessly while wiping the blood from her fists.

"Never mind" Keitaro said.

"What about the pillar, you guys?" Musumi asked.

"Oh yeah." Kei and Naru said as they began to climb the stairs. Naru stopped.

"Mutsumi... I have a bar called Hinata. There's a girl named Sara there." Naru began.

"I've got you!" Mutusmi called back then ran into the slums.

"Naru! What the hell did you do!?!?!?!" Keitaro shouted.

"I know. I don't like the little brat either, but could you imagine what Motoko would do if anything happened to her?" Naru asked. Suddenly images of burning cities and slaughtered hordes of people flash across Keitaro consciousness.

"You're point is well seen..." Keitaro said.

"Well then let's go, Keitaro" Naru ordered. They both began running up the stairs again until they came across Haitani dying.

"Haitani!" Keitaro said.

"Keitaro... This is it for me. Do you think maybe you could get Naru to..." Shirai began. Suddenly Naru became enraged again.

"I can hear you!!!" She said as she kicked Shirai off of the tower killing him.

"Well Damn, Naru!" Keitaro shouted.

"Don't worry about. I don't think there's anymore pervert hentai eichi's around... Accept one." Naru said slyly.

"Okay, I'll be good!" Keitaro said. They continued up the pillar once again to come across Jesse dying. "Jesse watch out! Naru's on a rampage!" Keitaro shouted as he ran towards her. Suddenly he tripped and accidentally pushed her off or the pillar.

"Do you see where idiocy gets you?" Naru asked.

"Yes ma'am" Keitaro said with a depressed tone. Eventually Naru and Kei made it to the top of the pillar where Motoko was blocking bullets with her sword.

"Naru! Keitaro! You're here. These coward bitches are attacking from a helicopter." Motoko explained Suddenly Spike jumped from the helicopter and onto the pillar right next to the control panel. Next he pressed a button on it.

"That's it. Mission complete." He said calmly.

"(strong profanity) We have to disarm it!" Motoko said.

"Hmmm... I can't allow that." Spike said as he drew his gun. Naru stepped forward and cocked both of her pistols.

"I'll take care of this. Keitaro, Motoko, Try to shut down the bomb." Naru ordered.

"Okay" They both said at the same time as they rushed over to the control panel.

"Well now, little girl. What do you plan on doing with those?" Spike said sarcastically.

"I won't let you do this to people" Naru replied. Suddenly Naru and Spike began strafing around and shooting at each other. The gunfire began ricocheting off of the area around Kei and Motoko. Motoko turned around and started deflecting all of the coming bullets.

"Keitaro keep trying to disarm the bomb." Motoko said.

"Roger." Kei replied. Suddenly Naru and Spike shot each others guns out of their hands at the same time. Spike took a martial stance and Naru did the same. She rushed Spike and began attacking him rapidly. Spike easily dodged al of Naru's attacks then disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell?" Naru thought. Suddenly Spike appeared behind her then put her in a sleeper hold. He moved in close to her and gently sniff her hair.

"mmm... You smell good" he said slyly. Three veins popped in the enraged Naru's head. Naru broke free then kicked spike back into a guard rail. Naru rushed him again but Spike moved out of the way and Naru fell over the guard rail.

"Oh no! I'm dead." Naru thought. Suddenly Naru opened her eyes to see that she was hanging from the edge being gripped by someone's hand. The hand pulled her the rest of the way up. "you... you saved me." Naru said to Spike.

"eh. Don't think anything of it. I just felt like it..." Spike explained. The bomb made a beeping sound. "See ya." Spike said. Suddenly the swordfish flew by and spike jumped in it and flew into the sky. Naru was still in stupefied condition.

"Naru! A little help here!" Motoko shouted. Naru came back to reality then rushed over to her group.

"It's not a normal time bomb. I can't disarm it." Keitaro explained. Suddenly a SHINRA helicopter came to the level of the tower. A man wearing a suit with long black hair stepped to the edge. He is Tseng, the leader of Bebop.

"That's right. You'll have the hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it." He implied.

"Stop this right now!!" Motoko shouted.

"Ha ha ha... ...Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System." Tseng laughed. Suddenly Motoko started shooting ki waves from her sword but Tseng deflected all of them with his arm.

"I wouldn't try that...... You just might make me injure our special guest." Tseng implied. Suddenly the group noticed Mutsumi was on the chopper.

"Mutsumi!" Keitaro shouted.

"Oh, you know each other? How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me." Tseng said.

"Let her go!!" Keitaro shouted.

"Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President." Tseng continued.

"Naru, Don't worry. She's all right." Mutsumi explained. Suddenly Tseng slapped Mutsumi to the ground.

"Mutsumi!!" Keitaro and Naru shouted at the same time.

"Ha, ha, ha... well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?" Tseng asked. The helicopter flew away and half of the tower stand exploded. Motoko noticed a wire that extended from the tower to the ground.

"Hey guys. We can still take this wire to get out." She explained. Motoko rushed over to the wire and tied a rope around it and then around herself. Naru ran over then held on to Motoko. Keitaro did the same except he accidentally groped her. Motoko was irritated but ignored it for the time being. They slide down to safety as the tower exploded completely. The plate above the city falls and destroys everything the entire sector. The president watched from his window while classical music played.


End file.
